Kasih Sayang Kakak Kandung
by Midorima Junko
Summary: Chihiro senang ketika dirinya tahu bahwa sang adik baru saja putus hubungan dengan pacarnya/"Bagus dong, jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu adik manis kesayangan kakak ini."/untuk Erry-kun


Kasih Sayang Kakak Kandung

 **-o-o-o-**

Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: OOC luar biasa, _what is the meaning of EYD?_ (eyd mengkhawatikan), dan lain sebagainya.

.

 _Dipersembahkan untuk Erry-kun._

 _._

Chihiro senang ketika dirinya tahu bahwa sang adik baru saja putus hubungan dengan pacarnya/"Bagus dong, jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu adik manis kesayangan kakak ini."

 _._

 **-o-o-o-**

Chihiro sibuk dengan _light novel-_ nya. Dia bahkan sempat tidak ingat waktu hanya gara-gara buku tersebut. Setelah dirasanya lama, dirinya melirik jam dinding dan memperhatikan jarum detik yang terus bergerak sampai-sampai bunyinya terdengar jelas, mengingat di rumah itu hanya dia seorang dan suasana benar-benar hening. Lagi pula tidak mungkin jika dia berbicara dengan setan di sana. Chihiro menghembuskan napasnya kemudian dia menaruh sembarang _light novel_ di sekitar kasur miliknya. Lelaki kelabu dengan piyamanya itu berjalan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kamar dan kakinya melangkah menuju kamar sang adik kelabu yang letaknya berdampingan.

Tangan Chihiro memegang knop pintu kamar sang adik tersebut. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata _ketuk pintu sebelum masuk_ ,laki-laki itu dengan tanpa basa-basi langsung membuka pintu kamar sang adik _preman_ nya—

—"Shougo ..."

Sembari membawa tubuhnya masuk, mata kelabu itu menyapu seluruh isi kamar di sana. Berantakan. Bantal dan guling tergeletak di lantai serta selimut yang tak terlipat rapi membuat kamar tersebut seperti kandang kambing. Kondisi kamar yang cukup mengerikan membuat Chihiro memasang tatapan malas. Dirinya kembali melihat jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 09.00 malam. Sialnya, si Shougo itu tidak ada di sana. Lalu kemana dia?

Oh ya...

Chihiro lupa.

Kalau ternyata hari ini adalah hari sabtu.

Semua orang tahu bahwa hari sabtu adalah malam minggu.

Malam yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan oleh para—sial— _jomblo_ seperti Chihiro. Dan hatinya merasa tertohok mengingat dia seperti terkalahkan oleh adiknya sendiri. Jelas. Si adik berjulukan preman itu ternyata malah sudah memiliki seorang pacar padahal si kakak kelabu masih—sebut saja— _sendiri_.

—karena sebutan _jomblo_ terlalu menyakitkan bagi Chihiro.

Selain itu, lelaki yang lebih tua dari Shougo itu selalu berdoa agar setiap malam minggu hujan turun dengan deras sehingga sang adik tidak jadi kencan dengan pacarnya. Namun, sayang sekali Chihiro yang malang, doa yang dia panjatkan masih belum terkabulkan. Malam minggu selalu kering tanpa tangisan dari langit. Si adik tentu saja merasa senang. Sering sekali dia mengejek kakaknya sendiri. Yang diejek merasakan tusukan ke hatinya namun tetap menampilkan wajah datar-datar _cool_ miliknya.

Kemudian ada satu hal menyenangkan bagi Chihiro, yaitu ketika sang adik baru saja putus hubungan dengan pacarnya. Tetapi beberapa hari kemudian, Shougo mendapatkan yang baru lagi. Sang kakak tidak jadi merasa senang. Chihiro curiga adiknya pakai dukun. Lelaki yang rambutnya sama-sama kelabu seperti Chihiro itu, setiap setelah putus hubungan, dia mudah sekali untuk mencari yang baru. Dan semua pacarnya atau mantannya cantik-cantik, mulus, dan bening. Memang dasar si Shougo itu tampang _playboy_ tapi berkualitas. Daripada kakaknya yang punya modal tampan tapi—ehem— _single_ , dan katanya _single_ itu pilihan. _Bullshit_ dengan _single_ itu pilihan, Chihiro hanya tidak ingin dibilang _tidak laku_. Dia hanya iri pada adiknya.

Lalu kemudian kemarin Shougo baru saja putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya yang cantik itu. Kenapa cantik? Karena kekasihnya yang sekarang adalah _ganteng_. Makin tertusuklah hati sang kakak ketika tahu bahwa adiknya menjadi _belok_ seperti itu. Mungkin karena dirasa tidak kuat lagi, laki-laki itu juga sempat berlinang air mata dan mengurung diri di kamarnya melihat kenyataan pahit yang menimpa adiknya.

Tapi, ada suatu hal yang patut dia akui.

Sungguh, kalau Chihiro bukanlah sang kakak bagi Shougo. Mungkin dia juga akan memacari si abu-abu preman itu.

Tetapi takdir menyatakan bahwa Chihiro adalah kakak bagi Shougo.

 _Blam._

Si pintu ditutup dengan kasar setelah beberapa menit lelaki itu melamun di dalam kamar adiknya. Membiarkan kamar itu tetap berantakan. Padahal dulu Chihiro adalah kakak yang baik dan mau membereskan kamar adiknya sendiri. Karena, mungkin dia merasa harus _care_ pada adiknya—saat Shougo masih kecil. Dahulu si _dedek_ Shougo ini yang masih kecil dan imut-imut, siapa yang tahan. Chihiro setiap harinya hampir cubit-cubitan pipi, cubit-cubit paha dan apapun itu yang dirasa bagian tubuh dari Shougo yang empuk. Tapi sekarang, mau mencubit pipi juga si kakak langsung terkena tepisan tangan dari adiknya.

Kembali dengan Chihiro yang setelah menutup pintu kamar tersebut, dia berbalik badan kemudian matanya mendapati sang adik yang ternyata sudah berdiri di situ.

"Ngapain lo di situ?"

Shougo memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya. Kemudian dia melewati kakaknya tanpa permisi dan masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya.

Chihiro yang melihatnya merasa terheran. Ini masih jam setengah sepuluh malam tapi si adik abu-abunya sudah pulang dari kegiatannya yang disebut kencan itu. Masalahnya ini masih terlalu sore bagi Shougo untuk pulang ke rumah. Biasanya anak itu pulang sekitaran tengah malam atau bahkan sampai dini hari. Keterlaluan memang. Entah dia dan pacarnya melakukan hal apa ketika itu. Tetapi serius, ini adalah pulang tercepat Shougo. Ada apa, ya?

"Tunggu-tunggu! Kenapa...?" Tangan si kakak dengan penuh drama menahan pergelangan tangan si adik yang sebelumnya akan menutup pintu. Kemudian, Chihiro masuk ke dalam kamar bersama adiknya.

"Bukan urusan lo, Chihiro. Keluar sana."

"Apanya yang keluar?"

Sial. Malam-malam begini si kakak malah ambigu. Tetapi, Chihiro tahu, dilihat-lihat dari ekspresi wajah adiknya, dia sedang kedatangan masalah. Sekian detik kemudian, Chihiro ingin menebak-nebak—

—"Kenapa? Putus, ya?"

 _Nyes. Nyes_ ke hati Shougo yang paling dalam. Tebakan orang itu benar. Shougo baru saja putus dengan pacarnya. Padahal Shougo lagi sayang-sayangnya—hmmm.

"Ng-nggak ada urusannya sama lo, Chihiro. Sana pergi."

"Adik yang manis mungkin bisa cerita sama kakak." Dengan muka yang tidak terlalu menampilkan ekspresi, Chihiro berkata demikian.

Hening beberapa detik, namun kemudian suara dari abu-abu yang lebih muda dari Chihiro itu terdengar. "I-itu ... iya sih, benar." Baru saja dibilang _adik yang manis_ , Shougo langsung luluh.

"Yaudah," ucap Chihiro enteng.

 _'Yaudah' saja?_

Shougo yang mendengar hal itu matanya melotot. Tangannya mengepal. Dia kira Chihiro ini bisa memberikan solusi atau berusaha menenangkan, tapi ternyata malah memberikan respon seperti itu. "Yaudah, bagus," lanjut Chihiro yang sebelumnya diselingi beberapa jeda.

Saat Shougo ingin membalas respon kakaknya dengan caci maki dan kata-kata kasar, Chihiro langsung mengeluarkan suaranya lebih dahulu. "Bagus dong, jadi sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu adik manis kesayangan kakak ini," katanya sambil coba-coba memegang dagu si adik.

"Najis lo, ja-jangan pegang-pegang," Shougo berusaha menepis tangan yang dikata najis itu, namun tatapan yang diberikan pemuda—yang lebih tua dua tahun—itu membuat dirinya tidak jadi. Tatapan biasa saja namun membuat Shougo tak bisa apa apa.

"Lagi pula apa bagusnya dia, tampang pas-pasan dan hanya modal bibir saja," ucap Chihiro. Diam sebentar menatap adiknya sampai Shougo harus berjalan mundur-mundur sedikit—karena jarak diantara mereka semakin dekat—

—"Dompet tipis, modal KTP, apa bagusnya?"

Melihat Shougo yang ingin menjawab, Chihiro diam mengizinkan.

"Ta-tapi dia sayang—"

"Sayang-sayang apa sekarang, _bullshit_. Manis di mulut," kata Chihiro yakin.

Seperti terkena bom, Shougo sama sekali tidak menjawab.

"Lagi pula, kakak lebih sayang dan tulus sama kamu, dek." Chihiro lupa dengan takdirnya sebagai kakak kandung Shougo.

Shougo tertahan sebentar sebelum dia benar-benar mendorong kakaknya sampai terjatuh. "Apa-apaan ... kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Shougo membuang muka menyembunyikan sebuah warna merah tipis di pipinya. Chihiro yang melihatnya, tersenyum sedikit.

"Shougo kalau seperti itu jadi semakin manis saja," usil Chihiro menggoda adiknya yang sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ya. Dan Chihiro benar-benar lupa dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Chihiro'.

"Udah pergi sana, keluar dari sini, jangan membuat suasana hati semakin _buram_ saja. Gue mau tidur. Pergi sana lo!" Satu lemparan bantal membuat Chihiro menyerah dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Namun, setelah di ambang pintu, Chihiro terdiam sebentar lalu berkata, "Mau _ditemenin tidur, nggak_?"

Shougo mendadak serangan jantung, " _Nggak! Udah sana! Keluar lo dari sini, Chihiro sialan_."

Dan kemudian pintu itu tertutup, hilang sudah sosok Chihiro di dalam kamar adik bernama Shougo itu. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, manusia kepala abu-abu itu sempat terpikirkan ingin tidur dipeluk oleh kakaknya.

"Tapi _gue pengen ditemenin juga, sih_ ," kata Shougo yang terduduk di ranjang sambil menunduk dan berkata pelan seperti itu. Memang dasarnya saja si Shougo sulit mengaku jikalau ada orangnya.

 **End.**

Judul bisa diabaikan :D saya kepentok cari-cari judul. Hiks.

Btw Erry-kun, maafkan bila ini tak sesuai dengan harapanmu atau apa (sebenernya juga agak ga yakin buat dipublish tapi udah janji sama lo. Hiks) Hoho... dan udah buat nunggu kelamaan, maaf banget masa sampe lupa, kemaren kemarenan sibuk hiks /so' sibuk/.

Dan sekaligus ingin ikutan ramein MayuHai aja sih dengan fic absurd ini xD

Terakhir,

Review?


End file.
